English Partners
by DemiHuman123
Summary: Ron isn't all that excited about going to Josh Mankey's house to start on an English paper, but something will happen that will make him look at Josh differently forver. SLASH, One Shot, OneSided KR, JR.


****

English Partners

By _DemiHuman123_

--------------------

I don't own the TV Show Kim Possible. I don't own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Wade Load, Josh Mankey, or the insanely odd Dr. Drakken. Disney owns them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine. I think.

-------------------- ****

CHAPTER COUPLE: One-sided Kim / Ron, Josh / Ron

****

RATING: PG-13 - Mild Cursing, Alternate Lifestyle, Drinking

****

INSPIRATIONS: Yoko Shimomura! Yoko Shimomura! The goddess behind the beautiful and wonderful music to **Kingdom Hearts**! That's got to be enough inspiration for you all.

--------------------

"I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go! Don't make me go!"

At this point and time, Kim had just resorted to dragging Ron by his shirt collar. They were only a minute away from Josh's house now, and the closer they got, the more Ron struggled.

"C'mon Ron," Kim said, "it'll be fun. Plus, we can start on our English paper early. Maybe you'll actually pass this time."

"No I won't! You know me!"

"Good point. But, maybe that can all change tonight. What do you have against Josh anyways?"

"I don't have anything against him. He's an okay guy. But you know."

"No, I don't know Ron," she said annoyingly, "why don't you tell me."

"It's just. C'mon. He just doesn't belong in our group."

Kim gave him a look of annoyance and tightened her hold on his shirt collar. She knew exactly what he meant. Ron was afraid that Josh was going to steal her away from him. It was normal among all good friends to feel that way. Kim had learned to shrug it off years ago, hence why it never bothered her that Ron hit on so many girls or went out on occasional dates, whenever he rarely had them. Ron, on the other hand, hadn't grown out of it.

"Oh, good. We're here," the teenage girl said as she rung the door bell to the house. Her grip on Ron's shirt hadn't let up. He moaned a bit as he heard the locks on the door unhinge and watching the door open slowly.

"Hey Kim," Josh said coolly, "oh, hey to you too Ron." Ron raised his hand for a second, and brought it back down. The look on his face told Josh that he didn't wanna be there. He chuckled a little bit at the thought of Kim dragging him the whole way there. "You two gonna come in?"

Kim nodded ecstatically, and dragged Ron into the house. Josh laughed a little more, and had them follow him upstairs toward his room.

"Are your parents home," Kim asked.

"Nah, their out on business right now, and won't be back for a couple of weeks."

"Couple of weeks," Ron questioned, "what do they do for a living?"

"There explorers. They like to go all over the world and write stuff down. They've written a couple of books you know. I'm used to living by myself."

"Don't you ever miss them," Kim pondered toward him.

"Sometimes, but they call a lot so I don't feel as lonely. They said as soon as I graduate from high school I can go with them all over the world."

Both Kim and Ron raised their eyebrows in interest. Though that topic was cut short the moment they reached his room. His room was in an even worse state then Ron's. Paint can's were shoved into a corner, some of them open, some of them closed. The walls were splattered with different colored stains, and showed no signs of possible cleaning, the bed was strewn with pillows and covers all over the mattress, and various papers and canvas' were scattered all over the floor. This pleased Ron very much to know someone was worse than him.

"Sorry 'bout the mess," Josh said apologetically cleaning his bed up a bit for them to use, "I can never seem to get around to doing my room."

"You should see his room," Kim said pointing toward Ron, "looks like you two actually have something in common."

Josh laughed, and Ron blushed.

"Well then," Ron said changing the subject, "should we start?"

"You actually wanna start on an assignment," Kim asked him.

"Might as well, that's what we're here for."

Kim raised an eyebrow at him, and wondered for a second.

"That's not like you," she said wondering.

"Yeah, well. We're here, we might as well do it." He pulled opened his book back to get out the directions for the assignment, and his pet mole rat, Rufus popped out and ran up onto his shoulders.

"Are you sure your alright, Ron," Kim asked again. The little mole rat wondered the same and put his paw on his masters fore head to check for temperature.

"You might want to be careful there with your rat, Ron," Josh said with worry in his eyes.

"His name his Rufus, Josh!"

"Well, you might want to warn Rufus about Nex."

"Nex?"

And as if on cue, a bluish black tabby cat pounced out at Rufus. The mole rat caught this last second, and jumped into Ron's pocket. The cat, disappointed, decided to take refuge in it's masters lap, stretched out a bit, and fell asleep.

"Sorry," Josh said toward Ron.

"Don't let that thing get close Rufus again," screamed Ron, "got it?"

Josh nodded in approval and made sure to have a firm grip on Nex. A couple of seconds later he heard Kim laughing in the background.

"What's so funny," the two boys both asked.

"Nothing," she said slowing down her laughing, "I think I just read too many books."

The boys just gave her a funny look.

"We should really start on this assignment," Josh said observing the paper that Ron was holding closely, "where do we begin?" Ron looked at him then down at the paper.

"It says we should get into groups of three. Problem one solved."

"Next," asked Kim.

"Create a topic and title for a fictional story that all of you can write together. Make sure that when you are writing everybody has something to work on. If there is no equality on all the work, all of you in the group will fail, your topic will be due Friday the 8th. I will be checking for equality among the groups too, people!"

"Hmm," Kim started to Ron, "looks like your actually gonna be doing some work this time."

"We'll see about that. Part three, Write a rough draft with your fictional story idea's. The minimal amount of work is four pages per person, due Monday the 18th. I will also be checking these too people."

All three rolled their eyes.

"Part four, Type a final draft with mistake corrections and turn them in on Wedsday the 27th. That's all."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Josh said calmly, "nothing we haven't already done."

"Guess we should get started then," Kim said with the same calm exposure as Josh.

However, Ron had a different look on his face though. He looked as though he were going to panic and go crazy.

"Yeah," he moaned, "I'm doomed."

"No your not," Josh said to him, "All we have to do is explain the title and the premise of our story. Afterwards, we just have to do the rough draft, and it's only four pages between all of us."

"That's like the end of the world for Ron," Kim said with a smirk on her face. Ron just gave her a dirty look.

"Well, lets get started then," Josh said to his partners, "we need to brainstorm on this."

"Something that Ron isn't used too," Kim said humorously. Ron gave yet another dirty look.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Though, they would eventually find a topic and title for their story, at current time they had nothing. The only thing they did have was a blank piece of paper with all their names on it. Kim and Ron had been over for a few hours and they couldn't think of a thing for their paper.

Presently, they were all taking a little break. Though, a little break would be an understatement since they were all sleeping. Josh stretched out at the edge of his bed quiet and simple with Kim next to him trying to cuddle with him enough without waking the elder boy up. Ron decided to sit on the floor with his back against the side of the bed. However, he found it difficult to get any rest when Josh kept literally breathing down his neck. Then factor in that Josh's arm was dangling in front of Ron's chest. The blonde scoffed at him.

It's not as though Ron didn't like Josh in reality. He just wasn't keen on the fact of Josh and Kim dating, especially since Ron had feelings for Kim already. It was true. Ron Stoppable had romantic feelings for his best friend. To be honest, it really wasn't all that surprising. It's very common among best friends of the opposite sex. Some people just feel that way with people they've grown up with all their life.

The blonde boy sighed a bit and look down at the blank piece of paper their names were on. He slowly reached over and picked up the assignment sheet and blank piece of notebook paper. Examining them, he felt as though they were going to fail the assignment without his help. Then again it was only the first night, so maybe he was just expecting too much.

"Man," he whispered to himself, "these two are acting like me when I have to do a paper with somebody. What do you think Rufus?" The only problem with asking Rufus was that his little naked mole rat was sleeping soundly in his pocket without worry. Ron sighed again and decided he was going to get something to eat. "Maybe Josh has something good to eat down in the kitchen."

The boy slowly got up, as hoping not to wake up his companion and the "extra." He pulled Rufus out of his pocket and placed him in Kim's backpack so Nex wouldn't get him. The blonde maneuvered his way through the mess of painting and out into the hallway outside Josh's bedroom.

When the teenage boy made it to the kitchen, he was pleasantly surprised to find a wide variety of food that he loved (mostly junk food that had no nutritional value). With whatever snacks he could find, he grabbed a soda in the fridge and perched himself at the kitchen table ("Time to chow down!").

When he was finished snacking down his second bag of beef jerker, he felt very relaxed and calm. Ready for a nap even, but he never really fell asleep. He just sort of hung his head low and had a little thinking session to himself.

"Not sleepy," asked a voice in front of him.

Ron looked up a second later and saw Josh looking at him with tired restless eyes. He raised his arms in the air, stretching out, and let out a little grunt. The boy walked over to the counter of the kitchen and opened up one of the cabinets above. Not finding what he was looking for, he decided to search the drawers.

"What are you doing up," Ron asked.

"I never really was asleep. I was trying to get to sleep but couldn't."

"What are you looking for," Ron questioned Josh. The older boy answered by pulling out a large clear colored glass bottle. Ron automatically recognized what it was. "Isn't that-"

"Yep," Josh cut him off, "the good stuff too."

Ron gave a look at him both filled with surprise and delight. Surprise because he never would have taken Josh for a drinking type, and delight because he got some proof to show that Josh was not perfect for Kim. It was one of those things he had been waiting for a while.

He was about to open his mouth in disapproval when something caught his eye. There was a small champagne glass under his chin with some of orange liquid in it.

"Try it," Josh said sipping on the same colored liquid.

Ron looked at it for a moment, and simply pushed it away. He didn't want to get dragged in when he told Kim that Josh drinks.

"To each his own I guess," Josh said as Ron pushed the glass, "there isn't all that much in there anyways. It's really just there to help take a little stress off. You have no idea what I've been going through right now."

"Right now," the blonde thought to himself, "oh yeah, being popular, good looking, and having amazing grades really makes life tough huh?"

Josh noticed the "yeah right" look on Ron's face and sighed.

"Really, life's been hell for me right now."

"How can it be hard for you right now. You got everything going for you."

"Outside of school is what I mean Ron."

"I mean how bad can it be?"

Josh looked at him for a moment, and poured a little more of the clear colored liquid into his glass, except this time he didn't add the orange juice. With a quick flick of his wrist he swigged the entire glass down in one gulp.

"Bleh," he moaned , "this stuff is bitter."

There was an awkward silence afterwards. Just a plain, uncomfortable, awkward silence. Two teenage boys sat at a kitchen table late at night.

"I think I might break up with her," Josh said with his eyes looking into his glass.

"Excuse me?"

"Break up with Kim."

Another awkward silence. Much worse than the last one.

"Don't give me that look Ron," Josh said coming face to face with a very surprised Ron, "I know that you've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"What are you talking about," Ron asked, "I've never wanting you two to break up at all."

What a lie that came out of Ron Stoppable's mouth. His insides were cheering. If he wanted to, he could jump up on the table and start dancing, but he restrained himself to the idea.

"Oh Ron, that's such a lie."

It caught the blonde off guard that Josh could see right through him.

"What do you mean?"

"Ha Ha. Denials cute on you."

"What denial?"

"You are jealous."

"JEALOUS!?"

"Your jealous of Kim and I," Josh said turning around, "that we're dating. That's even more cute than Kim trying to cuddle with me."

"I am not jealous of you two! Why should I be? All the ladies can't help but love the Ron man!"

"You mean all the girls that ignore you and insult you behind your back. Yeah they really love you."

"They love me! They just don't know it yet."

"Whatever."

If you could see the look on Ron's face at this point. Though he was trying his best to conceal it, he was starting to get increasingly angry at the popular boy. And what made it even worse was that Josh was completely right. He was way jealous of the couple.

"I mean, come on Ron," Josh chuckled, "it's either that or?"

"Or what?"

Josh smiled widely, trying to hold back a laugh.

",or your just so deep in the closet your finding Christma- errr, Hanukah gifts."

Now Ron could have let this go and let Josh have his chuckles, but he was intended on winning the conversation, leading up to him saying that the boy in front of him and Kim should not date.

"You know what Josh," he began swallowing whatever pride he had left (if any), "that's exactly it! You hit it right on the money. Your right, I'm gay!"

Another silence, and Josh began to laugh.

"Liar."

"No it's true! I try to hit on all the girls so that it doesn't seem as obvious, but I guess someone was bound to find out eventually. Don't tell Kim she doesn't know." The blonde's face had now gone into a fake sort of confession, but inside he was laughing at himself for trying this out. If he could act gay, then maybe he had a better chance of breaking up Kim and Josh.

"Your such a liar, Ron Stoppable," Josh said cracking his knuckles, "your in love with Kim Possible and you hate the idea of me dating her. It's just that simple."

"No No! I'm gay as a uh, glass of Fresca!"

"Ha! Nice comparison, but no."

"What do I have to do to prove to you then?"

"Kiss me."

The blonde's jaw nearly hit the table. Josh Mankey, his rival and best friend's boyfriend asked to be kissed.

"NO!"

"Of course," Josh said shaking his head.

Ron was now panicking inside to try and keep his lie solid.

"It-it-it's nothing against you Josh. I just don't have any feeling's for you that's all."

"Because you have them for Kim."

Ron was having a problem keeping his anger inside him. He wanted nothing more than to leap across the table and punch the other boys eyes out. Another thing he noticed though was that Josh was enjoying torturing him.

"Your not gay," Josh said bluntly.

"Yes I am."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No. Your. Not."

"How do know, Josh?"

Josh poured another small amount of Vodka into his glass, and swigged it all up yet again.

"Because I am."

Ron was about to retaliate to a predictable statement from Josh, but that was far from predictable. Ron looked right into the others eyes and could tell he was telling the truth.

"You mean-"

"Yeah."

"And then that means-"

"Yeah."

"And your only dating Kim because-"

"Yeah."

Josh slumped back into his chair. Ron leaned forward across the table.

"So your dumping Kim because-"

"I'm doing her favor. I don't think she would very happy if we were married and found out I sleep with men."

He chuckled insecurely. Though Ron's face had apparently frozen into a look of awe and flabbergast. Out of all the people Ron thought was gay, Josh Mankey was at the bottom of the list. This was the final silence. The most horrible and most uncomfortable silence anyone could ever live through.

"So," Ron began sipping (more like gulping) on his drink, "how long have you known this?"

"A while I guess. I sort of just dated girls so I can keep a good profile. If I came out at school do you know what would happen to my popularity?" Josh made a gesture of his hand hitting the table hard. "I'd be as popular as you Ron. Then again everyone all over the school thinks your gay anyways. Maybe they'll think we're dating."

They both gave another chuckle, but this time it wasn't as bad. The laugh was a little more sincere now.

"Oh yeah," Ron laughed, "you and I are the perfect couple."

The laugh was starting to be much more emotional now, mostly in due part to the alcohol that they were both drinking, but the two of them were far from drunk.

The older boy looked over at the kitchen clock on the microwave. It was late, really late. Or actually early is more like it, around 3:40 am.

"Geez, it's pretty late," Josh said getting up and putting away the vodka bottle. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Well," the Jewish boy started, "who else is gay at Middleton?"

Josh gave off a soft hysterical laugh.

"Well, let me give you a hint. He's on the football team, and his name rhymes with Trick."

"Brick!?"

"Shh, Shh. You didn't here it from me, K?"

Ron started laughing. Josh joined in. It seemed that the mood on both of them was beginning to lighten up.

Ron Stoppable was an open minded kind of person and was easily able to understand Josh's predicament, though that didn't mean that he wasn't mad at Josh for using Kim to his advantage. However, now that Ron knew this he really didn't feel like trying to expose Josh to Kim anymore. Josh would end up doing it for him. Everybody wins!

- - - - - - - - - - -

It's remarkable that when you have no rivalry with a person, how fast you can make friends with them. The two teenage boys spent the rest of the night talking about the usual things that teenage boys talk about. Such as "who else in Middleton is gay?" Which was answered with a few names that will remain anonymous ("I had know idea she was gay!").

The night rolled on and it just became a normal little talking to of friends. It was as though, according to Ron, all the grudges that he felt toward Josh Mankey had lifted completely. However, there was one last thing on Ron's mind that was aching to be asked though.

"Hey Josh," he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Well," the blonde started blushing a bit, "do you think that I'm, uh, attractive?" Josh was sort of caught off guard when he had heard this question. "Um, It's not as though I'm gay or anything, I-I-I'm just asking that's all."

"'Cause you keep getting rejected?"

"Uh, yeah."

Josh couldn't help but crack a smile at this.

"Hmmm," he sighed scratching his chin, "do you want my truthful opinion, or do you want the answer that won't make you as uncomfortable?"

Ron wasn't sure what he quite meant but answered anyways.

"Umm, Uh, the first one?"

Josh laughed a bit, got up from the chair, and walked toward Ron. Within a couple seconds he was face to face with the other.

"I think," Josh said beginning to pull in closer to Ron, "that those girls are missing something great that's right in front of their faces. Your one of the cutest things I've ever seen."

The Jewish boy noticed that he was just centimeters away from Josh, and kept getting closer. Josh was going to kiss him.

"Oh geez," Ron mentally panicked, "he's going to kiss me. He's been using Kim this whole time to get to me! This isn't right! This isn't right! This is sick and wrong!"

However, at the very last second Josh placed his hand in between their faces and pushed Ron forward causing the blonde's chair to topple backwards. Josh began to laugh hysterically as he saw Ron roll backwards twice before hitting the wall. The injured boy rubbed the back of his head and looked at the opposite boy with a bit of contempt.

"What was that for!?"

"You thought I was going to kiss you, didn't you?"

Ron and Josh looked at each other just for a moments times, and both started laughing again.

"Guess I did think that, didn't I?"

They both continued to laugh until the sound of tapping began to over power their laughter. In fact, the tapping became quite annoying after a while. Ron's face turned bright red. Josh turned around and came in contact with Kim, tapping her fingernail on the wall outside the kitchen door banister. She looked exhausted. Under her feet Rufus came in riding on Nex.

"Hi Kim," Ron said with a bit of worry in his voice.

She yawned and made her way into the kitchen.

"What are you two laughing about down here," she asked sliding her fingers through her bedridden hair.

"No-nothing'," Josh sighed in relief.

"Oh c'mon. Tell me."

"It was nothing Kim," Ron replied getting up from the floor, "I fell out of my chair that's all."

"Mmm."

She yawned again and began looking through the cabinets for glasses ("Second on the left, Kim."). After finding a glass she opened up the fridge, and with great rejoice on her face, poured some orange juice.

"What are you doing up so early anyways," Josh asked Kim.

"Well," she started, "I thought it would be good to get up and go to this place called school."

Josh and Ron looked around and glanced at the clock. It was already 6:30 am.

"Wow," Josh said, "we've been talking all night."

"It's good to know that you two are beginning to become such good friends," Kim sipped on her juice. She moved through the kitchen and sat down in the chair Josh was originally sitting in. "We pretty much wasted the whole night. No ideas for our paper yet."

"We'll think of something," Josh said. He cricked his neck and began to move out of the kitchen. "I'll be right back. I'm just going up to my room to get my stuff and get ready. Want me to bring your all's stuff down too?"

"Please and thank you," Kim said sipping again.

Ron jumped up for a moment and looked at Kim.

"Oh, um, I'll get your stuff Kim," he yelled running up the stairs ahead of Josh. Kim and Josh looked at each other and shrugged.

When Josh had made it to his room, Ron had already collected everything of Kim's and was ready to head back down.

"What's the hurry," he asked the boy, "oh yeah, that's right. Kim."

Josh made a couple of smooching sounds and giggled. This made our little love starved puppy blush and smile shyly.

"Just trying to get some major points with her."

"Actually," Josh started, "she may just want to stay friends with you, you know? That's what she's always told you."

"I know, I know. But I can always still dream can't I?"

"At least your taking it like an adult. Can I ask you something Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Since you asked me, I'm gonna ask you. Do you think I'm attractive?"

Ron gave a look of dread. He didn't want really want to answer that question. When Ron asked it, it was just to see if he really was attractive to the eyes of a woman, even if Josh was a man. But when Josh asked it.

"Umm. I guess. yeah."

"Really? You think? Thanks!" Josh smiled removed his shirt, and grabbed a shirt from his drawer. He quickly put the new shirt on, but only half way noticing that Ron was looking at him. "Watcha doing?"

"Nothing," Ron said with a little blush on his face.

"You were checking me out, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't! No I wasn't!"

"Awww, is Ron Stoppable checking out little ol' me?"

Josh's familiar laughter filled the room causing Ron's blush to only deepen in color.

"You know," Josh began, "if you can't get Kim, I may start coming after you. Bet you would love that now wouldn't you?"

"Ha ha ha," Ron laughed sarcastically.

Once finished getting his shirt completely on, he walked over to Ron and looked right into his eyes.

"What," he asked Josh, "you aren't gonna push me again are you?"

"No, I think I really will kiss you this time."

And with that, he leaned forward and gave a Ron a gentle kiss. No force, no tongue. Just a simple little kiss on the lips. He pulled back from the blonde with a goofy smile and a blush on his face.

"We should get back down to Kim," he said grabbing his backpack off the floor and collecting any papers and paintings he thought he might need for class. "C'mon lets go."

He made a quick jump out of his room and down the stairs in a flash, leaving Ron to himself in the messy room by himself. He turned his head toward a mirror near Josh's bed and noticed he was crimson red. He slapped himself a couple of times to get the blood in his face back down into his body. After giving a quick gulp he made his way out of the room with all of his and Kim's stuff.

Within the mind of Ron Stoppable, there was a piece of paper with a list of unnumbered names on it. Various names had been crossed out though a few names here and there had been left unmarked. However, one had a large circle around the name though. The name Kim Possible. But it was no longer alone with a circle now. In his mind, another name had been circled with the same excitement and joy as Kim's. That name was Josh Mankey.

-------------------- ****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Lord, I've been wanting to do a Kim Possible slash fic for a long time. Mostly because of the fact as Ron is an extremely slashy character and you never see anybody write anything on him. Yeah, I've seen a couple Ron slash fics before, but not all that much. I've really never seen any Josh/Ron fics before, and some of the ones that I have seen were never completed. I really hope more people write slashy fics for Kim Possible. So in conclusion, write more Ron slash! Also, I don't know Josh's life so I made it up.

So Until Next Fic.

Adieu.


End file.
